


Adora's Goodbye

by CrazyButterSock



Series: She-Ra Oneshots [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: There's a happy end and a sad end. What will you read first? Started writing this before season 5 so its not going to match up with events.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Happy End

**TW: Suicide/ Gore**

Looking at the wreck that was formerly Horde Prime’s ship, this long war was finally over. The weapon saved everyone. Glimmer and Bow were hugging, holding each other tightly. Everyone was cheering; they did it, they finally won. Everything was finally going to be okay. 

Catra watched all of this happen with a sad smile on her face. She noticed something, or rather a lack thereof. There was a certain blonde nowhere to be seen. They got separated in the temple.

A spike of panic sped through her. 

Her head swivelled around frantically. In the rubble, a fragment of blonde hair caught her eyes. She rushed over when she noticed Adora there, taking labored breaths, with blood pooling around her slowly. A large piece of the ship was on her. Catra kneeled down to Adora’s body. 

“Hey, Catra...” Adora wheezed out. “I’m glad you’re alright...” she smiled, pulling up a bloody hand to caress Catra’s face. Tears rolled down her freckled cheek, Adora wiped them away with a sad smile. “Don’t cry, please, it’s a time to be happy.” Catra sobbed harder, feeling the blood of her best friend on her face, cementing it in her reality. 

“J-Just stay still, I’ll go grab Sparkles and everything will be fine!” Catra shouted in a panic. She went to stand up, but something had stopped her. Adora refused to let go. “Adora? Please, just let me get you some help!” Catra pleaded. 

She watched as Adora’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears. “D-Don’t leave me, please.” She was pale, her body wouldn’t stop shaking. “I’m a-afraid, Catra...” A cough came out of her, blood splattering the corner of her mouth. Catra sank to her knees, and moved Adora’s head to her lap. “Catra?” The blonde asked faintly. 

“Yes?” The smaller girl asked, tears silently falling as she stroked Adora’s head. 

“D-Did Glimmer e-ever talk about m-me on the sh-ship?” 

Catra’s eyes widened, “Yeah, all the time... she would say how sweet you are and all the nice things you would do for everyone.... and I would back her up and tell her stories about you as a kid.” Catra had a small smile on her face. 

When Adora made her next statement, “C-Can you make sure to tell her I’m sorry- I’m sorry that I couldn’t take her mother's place...” Catra’s smile dropped. Adora had coughed again. “That I’m sorry I’ve made the rebellion worse since I showed up... I never meant to...” Adora’s vision was turning blurry. There was black creeping around the edges, getting closer. “I-I just wanted to help...I- '' more coughs wrecked her body. 

At this point, the others have taken notice of their absence. They quickly made their way over. Bow and Entrapta scrambled to get the first aid supplies ready. Glimmer had fallen to her knees, hands covering her mouth at what she saw. Adora’s lower half was being crushed, a large puddle of that sickly red color surrounded her. 

The others were silently crying as they watched the exchange, unable to do anything to help. 

“Please, Adora let me get you some help!” Catra sobbed, pulling Adora closer to her body. “Please! Please! I’m begging you!” Her shoulders were shaking, heavy sobs exiting her body.

Adora didn’t respond, her breathing came out ragged. The crimson blood dripped down farther, pooling from her mouth onto Catra’s lap. 

Catra pulled the blonde’s hair back, to stare at her face. Adora’s eyes opened slightly, blue locking onto her mixed ones. She gave Catra a bright smile. Though covered in red, it shined everso brilliantly. 

“I’m glad I was finally able to help everyone...” Adora’s voice trailed off as she slumped forward, her breathing had become nonexistent. She was cold to the touch, no life left.

“A-Adora?” Catra held her up, “C-Come on! W-Wake up!” She shook the limp body in her arms, “Please! You can’t die on me like this! There is so much I wanted to do with you!” Her sobbing choked up her sentences, “W-We were supposed to rule the world together! You and me! Why?! You promised you would stay!” Catra’s body shook harder, her head dropped in grief. “Where were your stupid friends?! Why didn’t they help you?! They didn’t even notice you were gone!” She looked up to see the group standing off, all in different forms of distress. 

The one that stood out the most though, was Glimmer. She was on her own.

On all fours, the queen was wailing loudly at the sight. Unable to move her body, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn’t make her legs do her bidding. The horror that her life, that her best friend was no longer here. She was taken away, without giving Adora an apology. That the last thing that she said was she was glad to help. That she died, in order to make the world a better place. 

Catra took notice, and saw nothing but red. “YOU!” She gently laid Adora’s head down, giving it one last stroke. She quickly launched her way towards Glimmer. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Catra picked her up by her shoulders. “SHE WOULDN’T HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID IF YOU DIDN’T TELL HER SHE MADE THINGS WORSE!” 

Glimmer's face was full of snot and tears as she looked at Catra. “...I know... I’m a horrible, horrible person!” She took out the dagger that she had in her boot, and held it up to her own throat. “But don’t worry... I’ll be with her soon...” The queen was quickly disarmed by the magicat.

“Oh, no. You’re not going out that easily! You are going to live with what you’ve done. You think I’m going to let you take the easy way out!?” Catra screamed as she threw the weapon away. “I never got to tell her I love her! And I’ll never get to hear those words back, or her voice ever again!” 

Catra dropped to the ground, Glimmer following soon after. The both of them screaming at the heavens. The others, watching in sorrow as the two cried, screamed and begged.

“Guys!” Bow cried out, Adora laid on a stretcher Entrapta built, “You have to see this!” 

Her ears barely caught the sound, but she heard it. A weak gasp for air. Catra took off, sprinting back to where Adora was. Relief flooded her mind as tears fell from her eyes.

A blinding flash surrounded them all. When it died down, they all saw Adora standing there, as if nothing happened. Entrapta, along with Bow, quickly inspected her for any injuries. None. 

“H-How is this possible?” Catra stumbled forward, grabbing onto Adora again. She cradled the blonde girl, not letting go. “Y-You died in my arms! H-How?!” Adora gripped her tighter, in response, “Please, don’t leave me. Let this be real.” 

Glimmer was standing, supporting herself on Bow. She saw it. It was She-Ra. She-Ra had brought their Adora back.

“I love you,” Catra said as she leaned her head on Adora’s shoulder. She felt her legs collapse beneath her, the blonde following her down to the ground, “I love you. I love you. I love you.” She said repeatedly, trying to get it out as many times as she could.

“I love you, too,” Adora smiled as she pulled back. She looked into Catra’s eyes, and cupped her face. “I’m not leaving, ever again.” She leaned in and their lips met.


	2. Sad End

**TW: Suicide/ Gore**

Looking at the wreck that was formerly Horde Prime’s ship, this long war was finally over. The weapon saved everyone. Glimmer and Bow were hugging, holding each other tightly. Everyone was cheering; they did it, they finally won. Everything was finally going to be okay. 

Catra watched all of this happen with a sad smile on her face. She noticed something, or rather a lack thereof. There was a certain blonde nowhere to be seen. They got separated in the temple.

A spike of panic sped through her. 

Her head swivelled around frantically. In the rubble, a fragment of blonde hair caught her eyes. She rushed over when she noticed Adora there, taking labored breaths, with blood pooling around her slowly. A large piece of the ship was on her. Catra kneeled down to Adora’s body. 

“Hey, Catra...” Adora wheezed out. “I’m glad you’re alright...” she smiled, pulling up a bloody hand to caress Catra’s face. Tears rolled down her freckled cheek, Adora wiped them away with a sad smile. “Don’t cry, please, it’s a time to be happy.” Catra sobbed harder, feeling the blood of her best friend on her face, cementing it in her reality. 

“J-Just stay still, I’ll go grab Sparkles and everything will be fine!” Catra shouted in a panic. She went to stand up, but something had stopped her. Adora refused to let go. “Adora? Please, just let me get you some help!” Catra pleaded. 

She watched as Adora’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears. “D-Don’t leave me, please.” She was pale, her body wouldn’t stop shaking. “I’m a-afraid, Catra...” A cough came out of her, blood splattering the corner of her mouth. Catra sank to her knees, and moved Adora’s head to her lap. “Catra?” The blonde asked faintly. 

“Yes?” The smaller girl asked, tears silently falling as she stroked Adora’s head. 

“D-Did Glimmer e-ever talk about m-me on the sh-ship?” 

Catra’s eyes widened, “Yeah, all the time... she would say how sweet you are and all the nice things you would do for everyone.... and I would back her up and tell her stories about you as a kid.” Catra had a small smile on her face. 

When Adora made her next statement, “C-Can you make sure to tell her I’m sorry- I’m sorry that I couldn’t take her mother's place...” Catra’s smile dropped. Adora had coughed again. “That I’m sorry I’ve made the rebellion worse since I showed up... I never meant to...” Adora’s vision was turning blurry. There was black creeping around the edges, getting closer. “I-I just wanted to help...I- '' more coughs wrecked her body. 

At this point, the others have taken notice of their absence. They quickly made their way over. Bow and Entrapta scrambled to get the first aid supplies ready. Glimmer had fallen to her knees, hands covering her mouth at what she saw. Adora’s lower half was being crushed, a large puddle of that sickly red color surrounded her. 

The others were silently crying as they watched the exchange, unable to do anything to help. 

“Please, Adora let me get you some help!” Catra sobbed, pulling Adora closer to her body. “Please! Please! I’m begging you!” Her shoulders were shaking, heavy sobs exiting her body.

Adora didn’t respond, her breathing came out ragged. The crimson blood dripped down farther, pooling from her mouth onto Catra’s lap. 

Catra pulled the blonde’s hair back, to stare at her face. Adora’s eyes opened slightly, blue locking onto her mixed ones. She gave Catra a bright smile. Though covered in red, it shined everso brilliantly. 

“I’m glad I was finally able to help everyone...” Adora’s voice trailed off as she slumped forward, her breathing had become nonexistent. She was cold to the touch, no life left.

“A-Adora?” Catra held her up, “C-Come on! W-Wake up!” She shook the limp body in her arms, “Please! You can’t die on me like this! There is so much I wanted to do with you!” Her sobbing choked up her sentences, “W-We were supposed to rule the world together! You and me! Why?! You promised you would stay!” Catra’s body shook harder, her head dropped in grief. “Where were your stupid friends?! Why didn’t they help you?! They didn’t even notice you were gone!” She looked up to see the group standing off, all in different forms of distress. 

The one that stood out the most though, was Glimmer. She was on her own.

On all fours, the queen was wailing loudly at the sight. Unable to move her body, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn’t make her legs do her bidding. The horror that her life, that her best friend was no longer here. She was taken away, without giving Adora an apology. That the last thing that she said was she was glad to help. That she died, in order to make the world a better place. 

Catra took notice, and saw nothing but red. “YOU!” She gently laid Adora’s head down, giving it one last stroke. She quickly launched her way towards Glimmer. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Catra picked her up by her shoulders. “SHE WOULDN’T HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID IF YOU DIDN’T TELL HER SHE MADE THINGS WORSE!” 

Glimmer's face was full of snot and tears as she looked at Catra. “...I know... I’m a horrible, horrible person!” She took out the dagger that she had in her boot, and held it up to her own throat. “But don’t worry... I’ll be with her soon...” The queen was quickly disarmed by the magicat.

“Oh, no. You’re not going out that easily! You are going to live with what you’ve done. You think I’m going to let you take the easy way out!?” Catra screamed as she threw the weapon away. “I never got to tell her I love her! And I’ll never get to hear those words back, or her voice ever again!”

Catra fell to her knees. “I loved her…” she thought aloud. Her bloodshot eyes looked over into the distance of the red and white blur, “And now, she’ll never get to hear it.”


End file.
